The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,852 discloses a cooling apparatus for cooling animals. The apparatus creates a cool microclimate at the skin and fur of an animal by directing a flow of evaporatively cooled air over the animal and by wetting the coat of the animal. Therefore the apparatus comprises a ventilator and nozzles for injecting water droplets into the air flowing through said apparatus.
A disadvantage with this known apparatus is that the airflow is only used for transporting the water droplets. Another disadvantage with this known apparatus is that it is not designed for eliminating acute heat stress and heat stress during a long time period for animals.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,360 describes a milking stall for housing an animal to be subjected to an animal-related action, comprising an enclosure defining a space, and having at least one passage permitting the animal to enter the space. In order to attract the animal and make it feel comfortable, there is provided a conditioning device having an air delivery apparatus adapted to produce an air flow at least to the space.
A main disadvantage with this known milking stall is that it is not designed for eliminating acute heat stress and heat stress during a long time period for so animals.
The patent document EP-B1-1 119 237 relates to a method of cooling animals, such as cows, whereby a liquid is applied between the hairs and/or on the skin of the animal, and wherein air is blown over the liquid. This document also mentions different ways of ascertaining heat stress of the animals to be cooled, e.g. on the basis of an infrared picture of the animal. Another way of ascertaining heat stress is based on the position of the animals' ears.
A main disadvantage with this known method is that the animals will experience heat stress before they are being cooled.